


Sans has had enough

by SkeleSin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Corporal Punishment, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Consensual Spanking, Physical Abuse, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleSin/pseuds/SkeleSin
Summary: Where Sans has had enough of Boss's bullshit.





	Sans has had enough

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, this is my rejected chapter one of Kinktober. It wasn't kinky enough, it wasn't sexual, (unless you look REALLY hard) so I replaced it with what I ended up putting in the Kinktober fic. But this was finished and I didn't think it was that bad so, here it is a lil one shot instead of going to the recycling bin.

When Boss was a kid, I hated punishing him. Most the time, cuz, well, he didn’t deserve it. Not really. I had to punish Paps for shit that in a normal world wouldn’t be a problem. Had to make rules like, don’t fuckin’ talk to the neighbor. Don’t interfere with other kids being picked on. Don’t break up a fight. Don’t share. _Don’t try to save anyone._

And Paps, well. I guess he had a thick skull. He kept breakin’ the rules. Like one fuckin’ person could make a difference in this kill or be killed hellhole. He kept trying, reaching out, helping.  Risking his life .  So. . . he wasn’t a problem kid,   _ but he was _ . He wouldn’t give up. He was determined. Determined to save everyone. To be nice. To interfere. What the fuck was I supposed to do with that?

So I had to punish him for it. A lot. Because how else was I going to get him to stop being so damn nice? Talking to him and explaining shit to him wasn’t working. And really, in the big scheme of things, what’s worse? Me being a strict asshole to my brother or my brother being dead? Small price to pay for my baby brother’s life. Still,  _ I hated it _ .

When Paps was a teenager, I  _ reveled _ in punishing that little shit. God I just about loved it. The problem of him being too nice had faded from the goddamn universe and instead, he was a complete asshole. It was like over night my baby brother had been replaced with a fuckin’ demon from the darkest pits of the underground. It was a constant fight for dominance with Papyrus questioning my every motive and decision. He constantly was waiting for me to mess up, or show weakness, so he could one up me, or worse, take over. Yeah Boss wanted to be the one in charge as soon as that fucker hit puberty- and if you think Boss is arrogant now, ha! You haven’t seen anything.

He was even more full of himself back then than he is today and had a sly or sarcastic comment for  _ everything _ . So I enjoyed taking him down a peg or fuckin’ two. He wasn’t strong enough yet to overtake my position of authority but damn if that asshole didn’t try. I practically cherished the moments when I got to beat the fuck out of him. I mean I gave him that scar after all. 

It’s not that I liked hurting him. Well okay, I didn’t like hurting him  _ most _ of the time. It’s just that I loved how pure he’d be  **after** being punished. How his walls would come crumblin’ down. His irritating mask of arrogance and growing cruelty would melt and he would be apologetic and sincere, and-and he’d be my little brother again. Just for a little while. With his walls down and defenses breached, his attitude would disappear, and he’d cling to me and let me hold him and comfort him and he’d be  _ real _ with me. Would actually talk to me instead of barking insults or snide comments. I loved those moments. Craved them. It was always way too soon before his defenses went back up and he was back to being a little shit. 

Now that Boss is an adult, I’m the one that gets punished, and I know he loves it. Doesn’t matter for what. For fallin’ asleep, for being late, for looking at him wrong, he always finds a reason. Pretty sure it's his favorite past time, to come home from work and go for a round of kick the Sans. It's not that I don’t deserve it. I do. I was an asshole to him his whole life. I’m the one who made him this way. I mean, I gave him shit for being nice, made him suffer for it, now he’s not nice. Doesn’t take a psychologist to figure out why. Mission fucking accomplished. Boss is a beast. He’s captain of the royal guard. No one will fucking  _ dare _ touch him. I couldn’t be more proud!

But. . .

But. 

In moments like these, I really, really wish that maybe, a small bit of that niceness still existed somewhere behind those dark crimson eyes. That the world, and I, hadn’t done such a proficient job of beating it out of him. 

Because, right now, my face is uncomfortably intimate with our kitchen floor and his boot is on the back of my skull. And he’s pressing down so hard that I think he’s going to break my face. Or my skull. Maybe both. He leans forward adding even more fucking pressure making me feel like my skull really  _ is _ going to burst.

“Well Sans?”

“I-im sorry Boss!” I choke out as best I can. It's kinda hard to talk when my face is becoming one with the star damned floor. He sniffs in contempt.

“I don’t think you're being sincere Sans. I think a lesson is in order.” Boss drawls. Yeah he _would_ fuckin’ think that the god damn sadist. 

“B-boss please!” I say instead.

“You’re so useless Sans! You didn’t go to your post. AGAIN!” Boss growls out and removes his foot. For one blissful moment I think he’s backed off and then the sharp steel clad toe of his boot meets my ribs in a harsh kick turning me onto my back. 

_ Ow. _

“You can’t be missing work, you lazy ass!” Another kick. 

_ Fuck! _

“Boss c’mon! I went to my station I swear! Just left a little early!” I said quickly. It wasn’t exactly a lie. I left my station early yesterday and didn’t go in today, so, I technically did go to work. Just not today.

“I went by your station to check on you! I was there Sans! You were not!” Papyrus yells with another solid kick. It’s okay. What do I need ribs for anyway?

“Sounds to me like ya need your sockets checked. I'm  _ ribbing _ to bet I was there.”

Boss let's out a low grunt and I'm rewarded with a particularly sharp kick to a lower rib. He hates my puns. He hates them even more when it’s during a punishment. I think MY punishments were a lot gentler than Boss’s. Another kick. The pain shoots down to the core of my soul. Fuck, he really must be pissed.

“Boss! Asgore’s balls! Stop you’re breakin’ my damn ribs!”

Papyrus snorts above me. “What an excellent idea Sans. Maybe a few broken ribs would motivate you to get off your ass!”

_ Me and my god damn mouth. _

“W-wait! Don't!”

And suddenly I howl and my vision goes black as every fiber of my being feels like it's breaking. I'm damn sure the star damned asshole kicked me so hard his fuckin’ S&M boot plows through my ribs and into my 1 HP soul.

**_Shit._ **

***

For a moment, I think I might actually be dead. Everything hurts. Every piece of me aches and all I see is pitch black. Maybe this is hell. So far, it’s nicer than home. I hear noises, voices, but I can’t make them out. The sharp pitched nasally one has to be Boss, but I don’t know who the soft murmuring one is. Fuck. I try to focus. My eyes are closed. The first thing I see when I open ‘em is Alphys’s garbage disposal of a mouth. She's grinning nervously, beads of sweat on her brow.

“G-good as new,” she says turning to look at the figure behind her. My eyelights focus at the  blurred figure behind her and it slowly sharpens into Boss. His arms are crossed and he has a sour look on his face, like a little kid who was told they're not allowed any candy.

And then I remember what he did.  _ That fuckin’ asshole! He could have killed me. _

I immediately sit up and hiss in pain. Good as new my fuckin’ ass. I look down to see my shirt is off. Of course it is. Why the hell not? Lets just let Alphys see me practically naked. My ribs appear to be no longer broken. They still ache, obviously, but they’re whole; minus a thin white scar that seems to evenly go down all of them. My soul is small and flickering, but  _ that’s _ usual. The color’s a little off, a little dull and it aches. I’m hoping that goes the hell away.

“Very well Alphys.” Papyrus says and he pauses looking me over. “Good job. Nothing else will be required.”

That’s about as close to a ‘thank-you’ as Boss ever gives. Alphys scowls but Boss doesn’t seem to notice, or maybe he just doesn’t care. 

“You owe me,” the yellow monster growls out. Papyrus eyes her evenly. It seems to unnerve the scientist and she looks away. 

“You’ll get your payment,” Boss says shortly. Alphys squints slightly and turns to me. 

“You m-might be sore for a few days,” she huffs and does a half smirk like the thought made her happy and she leaves slamming the door. I stand up quickly.

“What the fuck was that Boss!?” I'm so angry I can hardly see straight. I can feel my magic pulsing around me, wanting to release. Usually I can’t fucking summon it to save my life but now it’s itching to come out, thrashing and raging against my soul.

Papyrus for a moment looks ashamed. The look quickly passes to one of annoyance and he leans forward. “Well  _ Sans,”  _ he hisses at me, “If you weren’t so pathetic and weak this wouldn’t have happened.”

“You could have fuckin’ killed me!” I growl standing up. _ He could have. _ He broke my ribs and kicked my fucking soul. Who does that shit!? And even worse he gets Alphys to help? Alphys!? I could be a fucking amalgamation before the damn night is through!

The thought freezes my soul. Oh stars. I feel like I can’t breathe. I don't even need to breathe but the idea that I lost the ability bothers me. How hurt was I? Did Boss let her inject me with determination?  _ I’ll fucking kill him. _

I know - I know Boss doesn’t know about her experiments but- oh fuck.  _ Fuck fuck _ **_fuck._ **

“Well I didn’t kill you. Your welcome,” Boss snaps. 

"What did she do to me?” I demand staring at him. His frame tenses slightly. My eyelights must be out. He hates it when I look at him without my eyelights. Creeps him out or some shit.  _ Good. _

“What?” Boss says raising a brow bone.

“That yellow bitch. What did you let her to do to me!?” And somehow I’ve closed the space between us and I’m right in front of Boss. He looks surprised.

“I had her  _ fix _ you, you idiot. What do you think I had her do!?”Boss says looking offended. 

“How.” I growl.

"How what?”

“How did she fix me?”

Papyrus gives me a strange look. “How hard did I kick you? She used healing magic. What the hell do you think she did Sans? You know that healing is one of the Great and Terrible Papyrus’s . . . not so great skills,”Boss huffs and he crosses his arms looking defensive. That’s Boss’s way of saying he fucking sucks at healing magic. I run my palm down my face and sigh.Thank fucking Asgore. She didn’t inject me with determination. I’m not going to be one of those  _ things _ . 

But as the panic leaves my anger rises. What the fuck was Boss thinking? Asking someone for help? Even if it is his commander’s toy? No one can be trusted in this world. Just us. That’s how it is, that’s how it’s always been. He could have killed me twice over. Once when he fucking kicked through my goddamn ribcage and now letting Asgore’s mad scientist take a look at me.  **_What the fuck!_ **

And before I know what I’m doing Boss’s soul’s blue. Papyrus looks just as surprised as I feel. 

“What the hell are you-” and without planning to, I’ve thrown him across the room. 

“SANS.” he growls out. He pushes against the floor with his palms trying to stand up. It’s kinda funny, watching him try and squirm and not be able to do anything. Like me earlier with his fucking boot crushing my skull. With that thought I feel my eyelights go out again and I grin.

“No, don’t get up. I got ya boss,” I drawl levitating him up.

“PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!” He snarls. 

“Well, if you insist  _ Boss _ .” I sit on our green lumpy couch and non to gently drop him face down across my lap. He’s so fucking tall but the couch is long enough to suit my needs. I can tell he’s confused because he doesn’t move, and just has the  _ stupidest _ look on his face. 

“What are you-”

Making sure his soul’s still blue, and he’s not going anywhere for a good long while, I raise my hand high and bring it down with an all mighty smack on that bony fucking ass. For a moment everything's quiet and then-

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!?” He flails against me trying (and failing) to get up. I’m pretty proud of blue magic right now, gotta say. “I’LL FUCKING FEED YOU TO THE DOGS BONE BY BONE YOU FUCKING PATHETIC PIECE OF-”

And I hit him again. He huffs out a sharp breath looking _so_ indignant. Like  this couldn’t possibly be happening to the Great Papyrus. Oh it's happening and I’m going to enjoy this.

“ **SANS**. I SWEAR TO ASGORE I’LL POUND YOUR BONES TO DUST IF YOU DON’T LET ME GO RIGHT NOW.”

“Nah bro, that won't be happening. I think you’re the one that’s  _ boned. _ ”  He makes an infuriated noise at me and gives me a tirade of swears. I can feel my grin growing and my hand comes down again and again with the most satisfying smacking sounds. Papyrus’s constant growling and whining is the only thing to be heard besides the repeating smacks.

“I’ll fucking-”

_ Smack. _

“-dust you Sans I swear to-”

_ Smack. _

“Asgore i’ll pick my teeth with your remaining bones you-”

_ Smack. _

“-are going to regret this!”

_ Smack. _

“I really don’t think I am Paps,” I say and I bring my hand down harder.

_ SMACK.  _

“Stop it!” Papyrus all but yelps squirming slightly and he growls. 

“No.” I grin. 

_ SMACK.  _

_ “ _ Ah _ Fuck!  _ A fucking _ spanking  _ Sans! Really? Aren’t I a little too old for this shit?”

I bring my hand down with another hard smack not missing a beat. It seems Papyrus has decided screaming threats at me isn’t gonna work and is switching tactics. 

“Probably,” I shrug.  _ SMACK SMACK SMACK _ . “Don’t really care.” Papyrus is breathing kind of hard now and a slight red blush is dusting his cheeks. 

“This is ridiculous!” Papyrus whines digging his sharp fingertips into the couch cushion roughly. “It doesn’t even hurt Sans! You’re wasting your time.”

I pause and Papyrus lets out a sigh of relief. “Glad to see you're finally coming to your senses Sans. It’s about damn time w-what- NO! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” 

I grin devilishly at him as I continue to pull his tight leather clad trousers down past his knees and I snicker. “Didn’t know you were one to go commando, Boss.”

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU. HOW DARE YOU!?” He screeches his entire face glowing red as I admire his bare ass. The bone has just a hint of pink dusting. I give his ass a love pat and he gasps arching forward. 

“SANS!”

“Don’t worry Boss. It doesn’t even hurt right? I’m sure a bare boned spanking won't make  _ that _ much of a difference to the Great and Terrible Papyrus,” I say and I can't help but smirk. He growls at me and squirms trying to fight against the gravitational pull that his blue soul has glueing him to my lap.

"It’s a waste of time Sans! There’s no point in doing this!”Papyrus tries to reason. I raise my hand high above my head. 

“Sure there is. You don’t want me doing it. Reason enough!” I say with a loud satisfying SMACK following my words. Boss lets out a small hiss and his hips buck slightly. Looks like baby brother is a liar;  _ it does hurt.  _

“Sans this is nonsense!” Papyrus tries.  

_ SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.  _

I think i’ve found a comfortable rhythm. He’s starting to make the most pleasing gasping sound each time I hit.

“This is a waste of both our time!”

_ SMACK SMACK SMACK. _

“If you stop now i’ll forgive you. We can pretend this never happened.”

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

“Ah! Sans! Don’t you have anything better to do?”

_ SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. _

“Fuck! Sans! God dammit!” He’s kicking now and he lets out another indignant whine.

_ SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.  _

His ass is starting to turn the most delightful shade of almost red. A deep hearty pink, but not quite what i’m looking for.  I run my fingertips over his ass gently, feeling the heat radiating from his bones. It’s a nice color. It doesn’t match his eyes yet though. 

“Agh! Okay.  _ Okay. _ Fine Sans. You win,” Papyrus growls out after a particularly non captain of the royal guard like squeak of what could only be from pain. “I-” He pauses, and grits his teeth. “I shouldn’t have broken your ribs. Now stop this nonsense!” 

"Sorry Bro. Not finished yet,” I say drawing my hand back. Honestly, I wasn’t sorry at all. 

“Why not!? What do you want from me!?” Papyrus demands.

“A well spanked cherry red ass,” I offer with a hard smack. Papyrus yells from the slap and lets out a anxious sound and for a moment he looks afraid. Just for a moment. The thought makes me feel warm.

“Sans! This is nonsense! I’m a grown skeleton! I’m captain of the royal guard! You can’t do this! You cant just spank me like im some naughty baby bones!” Papyrus all but pleads. 

_ SMACK. SMACK. _

“Mmm well you have been naughty,” I grin at him.  _ SMACK. _ “And that’s _ exactly _ what I’m doing.”  _ SMACK. _

Papyrus yells in frustration as I work on peppering his ass with more smacks. 

_ SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. _

“I’m sorry, Sans.”

It’s so quiet I almost thought I imagined it. My hand falters and I look at my little brother. What’s the fucker playing at now?I freeze as I really look at him. His shoulders are trembling slightly and there are silent tear tracks down each cheekbone, and more unshed tears in his sockets. I have the captain of the royal fucking guard crying over my knee. If that’s not a power rush, I don’t know what is. 

So why do I feel so bad then? He almost killed me! Twice! He  _ deserves _ this. He  _ should _ be sorry. 

I sigh. He’s right about me. I am too weak for my own good. I pull him up into a sitting position not very careful of that flaming red ass because hey, I still almost died,  and wrap my arms around him in a hug. “It’s okay Paps.”

I expect him to yell. To scream. To hit me. I close my eyes waiting. He buries his face in the crook of my shoulder and sobs instead. 

**Fuck.**

Sorry Commander Undyne, I broke you’re captain.  _ Whoops. _

“Shh, Papyrus. Shh. It’s okay, you’re okay. Come on. I don’t think I hit you all  _ that _ hard.” I rub small soothing circles on his back. I can’t remember the last time I held him like this. Too damn long ago. Probably when he was my height or shorter. His legs right now are awkwardly to his side resting on the couch and he’s half leaning on me. 

“I’m sorry,” he chokes out again, digging his fingers into my jacket. “I didn’t mean to h-hurt you like that. I was so afraid. I was so afraid I had killed you.” 

I stare at him in surprise. I wasn’t expecting _ this _ at all. 

“I’m okay Paps.” 

He sniffs and looks at me wiping his eyes. 

“I don’t mean to be so mean to you, you know,” he says softly. And I just stare. Because none of this seems real. Like any minute I’ll ‘really’ wake up  and this will all have been some bizarre dream. 

Papyrus seems to take my silence as judgement. “It’s just that you’re so lazy! You’re going to get yourself killed! I hurt you so you’ll try! I can’t be around all the time to watch out for you Sans and you  _ fall asleep _ at your post! Anyone could come and dust you! And if its not sleeping at work, you’re skipping it which leaves your post abandoned and available for other monsters to lay traps for you! You’re just a 1 HP monster and it’s my job to protect you and-”

“Stop.” I say firmly interrupting him mid rant. 

“But I-”

“Papyrus, it's not your job to protect me. That’s on me. You know I did just fine before you were a strong capable monster right? You know I protected us both,” I say. He flushes slightly and scowls. 

“Yes I know that, but-”

“No buts. You don’t need to carry that kind of responsibility bro. I’m fine. I’ll be fine. Don’t ever think it's your job or duty. Understand?”

He gives me a petulant look but nods. I close my eyes and just soak up the moment. Boss actually  _ talking _ to me. I’m actually having a conversation with my brother without him screeching out insults, lecturing me, or just giving me his god damned attitude. 

And it's not just that-  _ he cares about me. _ Apparently a  _ hell _ of a lot. I...I had no idea. I thought he hated me. He’s always such a prick to me. But now it makes sense. Sort of. In his own weird, Papyrus way.

He hasn’t moved. I’m still holding him. It feels  _ nice. _ I missed just being brothers. Being close like this. I don’t want this to ever end. Maybe he doesn’t either because he’s shifted to a more comfortable position resting the back of his head against my shoulder, his fingers still firmly clinging to my jacket and he closes his eyes.

I could fall asleep. It’d probably be the most restful sleep I’ve ever gotten, but, I don’t want to miss a minute of this rare gentle peace. 

“Do you hate me?”

I stare at him in shock and he stares back at me, his red eyes wide and open and innocent looking. Like he isn’t the captain of the royal guard and isn’t a total badass who’s killed tons of monsters. Like he’s a little kid again, nervous and sincere, and wary.

“Don’t be fuckin’ stupid of course I don’t hate you,” I say and I wince because it comes out harsher than I mean it to. It’s just the stupidest thing he’s ever asked.

“Why not?”

Second stupidest thing he’s ever asked. 

“Bro, fuck, why would I?”  Papyrus looks away and twists his fingers into my jacket.

“Because I'm such a dick to you,” He says softly.

"Yeah, your a fucking huge dick,” I growl out. He winces and looks away as if hit him. I grab his chin and make him look at me. “But you literally just told me you're a dick to me because you're worried about me.”

“I know, but-”

“And I'm not exactly the  _ nicest  _ brother either. Papyrus, I don’t care how much of a dick you are to me. You're the only person I’ve **ever** cared about, no matter what you do. Nothing could ever make me hate you.” I say squeezing him gently.

He looks at me and slowly, hesitantly, smiles. “I don’t hate you either,” Papyrus says.

“Yeah? I love you too, asshole.” I grumble.

We seem to fall into a comfortable silence and enjoy just being together. Him leaning against me and my arms around him. The blue effects have long since left. He’s here, on his own free will. I can hardly believe it. It’s so strange being close to him like this. It’s so nice and it feels so right. I feel my eyes getting heavy but I don’t want this to end. I don’t want to fall asleep.

Papyrus’s breathing slows as  _ he _ falls asleep which does nothing to help me. He looks so innocent when he sleeps. Like he’s never hurt anyone and could never hurt anyone.  I sit there holding him and watching him hoping it’s not creepy. I just. . . it’s been so long since Papyrus let down his guard. I don’t want this moment to ever end and I don’t want to miss a thing. 

Maybe it’ll be okay to just close my eyes for a second.  _ Just a second _ . I close my eyes holding my little brother close and  I think to myself,  that maybe I should punish Paps more often.


End file.
